The Bane of All
by manapohaku2
Summary: Sequel to Called, Paperwork is the enemy of all. Harry is pissed, bad things happen when Death is mad. It just had to be Zombies didn't it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** **: Sequel to Called, Paperwork is the enemy of all. Harry is pissed, bad things happen when Death is mad. It just had to be Zombies didn't it.**

 **Warnings: Zombies and the things Zombies do. Death, Graphic Death,** **Violence**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Thanos wasn't that bad of a guy. Though his devotion to such a minor Goddess was troubling. Harry took the fact Thanos was really courting Hel in stride, It's not like he was looking for someone to start a relationship with right now.

To think one of his Lackeys had taken up his name while in his absence, He would just have to straighten her out himself. Loki wasn't in the right mind frame to speak to his daughter right now.

Mayhap he should visit Loki just to check up on his old friend. Perhaps, but not now one of his brothers had done something foolish. Pestilence unleashed a virus that brought the dead back to life. Normally he wouldn't care what goes on in the mortal world but when it adds more work for him to do you can damn well bet he will interfere in the name of no more paperwork.

"PING"

A large stack of books suddenly fell onto his desk.

Incredulously Harry stared at the rare sight of bound books on his work table, Folders appearing every now and then. Bound books only appeared during war time since so many deaths happen at the same time that it just made sense to bind them.

"PING"

More books landing with the others creating a pile so large he could literally make a fort with a throne.

"PING"

Seeing red he left before he did something to add to his already piling work.

"WILL, UNDERTAKER!" Death bellowed for his subordinates.

Will appeared in his usual fashion brusquely as Undertaker flounced (there really was no other word for it) in.

Calming down Harry took deep breaths he didn't need.

" I called you both because I need someone reliable to handle my duties while i'm gone." Harry explained as patiently as he could while the dark energy swelled within him.

Both looked surprised as he had only been back for a couple hundred years and he was leaving so soon.

" Will your in charge of the office, Undertaker you have the most important job i'm trusting you with babysitting... I mean leading the reapers on active duty. I need you to make sure they do their damn job. Reap who needs to be reaped, Send them on but always give them a choice before forcing the issue. I don't know how long this will take but hopefully the paperwork will lessen. Oh and send Grell he needs the experience in real combat."

Both still looked confused but attentive. Sighing he supposed thats all he could ask for at the moment.

" I'll contact you regularly keep me up dated..." Harry had the strangest feeling he forgot something. But what? He put those two in charge, What could he have missed? He had his "Phone" or what past as a mortal Cell Phone, His Death Book was in his pocket what could he have for... Oh! right, his Key how could he forget about her.

Tracing his steps Harry steadfastly ignoring the ever growing pile of books and pulled open a door taking his hostage... excuse me, Key out before dragging her back to his hall of Mirrors.

Harry had hoped to train his key properly before leaving on a trip but oh well. Looks like he was teaching the sink or swim course.

Now touching one of his Mirrors he synced up with Pestilence energy wave once he found it Harry pricked the Keys finger (he really should name his pet) placing it against the Mirror's surface activating the doorway that would take him to his wayward brother.

Harry threw his Key over his shoulder and stepped through the doorway.

 _Honestly what made Albert decide to create Zombies._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** **: Sequel to Called, Paperwork is the enemy of all. Harry is pissed, bad things happen when Death is mad. It just had to be Zombies didn't it.**

 **Warnings: Zombies and the things Zombies do. Death, Graphic Death, Violence**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Harry first landed in this world he was beyond pissed. Why shouldn't he be the bastards were dying too fast. Humans had no regard for the way the world worked. Too many souls at the same time and the river will overflow. Where do you think those souls go when they escape the river. That's why he had Reapers, all souls end up in the river but when it overflows some get out and the Reapers are charged with bringing them back. Do they care? No!

It wasn't the humans that called forth his ire but his own stupid brother Pestilence.

Did he have to deal with the paperwork his actions dealt?

No!

The dumb bastard caused disease which Harry could admit was needed after all only the strong survive. To cull the weak a disease will be unleashed some people will be naturally immune. With the advancement of modern medicine, the humans don't seem to realize that by forcing their children to become artificially immune to Disease they will never be able to handle the new stuff. Getting a cold helps with the flu which helps with other things. Once the body is naturally immune to that cold or that flu then they will be able to fight the bigger stuff.

Humans are quite stupid but entertaining. To think they probably would be able to help more if they studied the differences between natural immunity and artificial immunity. Both have their merits but only one can be carried to its descendants.

The humans will one day perish and he will reap them. Their souls sent back to the ether where they will be repurposed by the creator. A never ending circle of Life and Death.

Pestilence was easy enough to track he made a place for himself as Albert Wesker.

Harry was going to beat some sense into him then go home but he was convinced (not that reluctantly) to join in with his brother's plans.

Culling the majority of the human population will help to reset their natural immunity. Certain bloodlines will survive no matter what. Even Death had his favorites.  
Till there are no longer any humans left than they to will eventually die out.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh"

Scream's filled the room as the occupant watched the monitors. Little Becca got trapped within the train, Edward was killed by the dogs, and the others were still having fun within the Mansion it's self. Kevin was also killed by the dog's he thinks. He didn't see his death. How unfortunate.

Harry quite liked Rebecca, with a bit of luck she should survive the night. Mayhap a bit of reinforcement should do the trick. Just a little to make her more durable. Wouldn't want her to die too easily.

Harry liked the other's in S.T.A.R.S. He only joined to help his brother but he took a liking to his co-workers. Not that it would help them to survive the night.  
The leeches are cute. It's so funny to watch people freak out when they start climbing up them. If only others could see what he saw in them. They are Alberts work to help push the disease. Though personally Harry doesn't like the fact it cross contaminates between species. That is not okay.

Certain animals can infect humans but not all. Humans while technically the same are vastly different altogether. Humans as a whole were based on animals. Because of this, they can't all breed with each other. It's why a woman would be able to get pregnant from her lover but not her husband and vice versa.

It's why not everyone could get sick from bird flu not everyone is genetically related to birds. It's also why people use mice and other animals to test things that should only affect people.

Harry was bored pretending to be Marcus was getting old, Harry wanted to move on already. Death had zero patience.

An idea so crazy it just had to work popped into his head.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

In a fit of inspiration, Harry created several zombie apes and other things. Those bats and the scorpion were fun. Harry wasn't too upset when they were defeated. That was the whole point of this game.

The spiders and what not he would place inside the Mansion. Wesker will be handling that run.

Whether or not they all die doesn't matter, Wesker just want's to test his new disease, see what works, what doesn't.  
Harry is on vacation and is here for the entertainment. Yeah, he may help his brother every now and then but, vacation.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey I know it's been a long time since I worked on this but I was hit with inspiration and just had to write this down. Also I watched children of the corn this morning the remake I wish the original would be shown.**

Anyway I was thinking of doing a Children of the Corn and Supernatural crossover.

Where Sam and Dean end up in Gatlin, Nebraska. They think the town is possessed but it's just a bunch of psycho kids killing all the adults. So I'm making it into a CHALLANGE cause I'm surprised no one has thought of this yet.

I'm hoping to write it up soon still have a lot of stuff to look up.


End file.
